The mission she chose
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: Lucy wouldn't go on a mission with natsu but when asked by laxus she agrees, she grabs any mission off the board not really paying attention, she would soon regret it when she finally finds out what the mission is. But laxus wasn't complaining about it, why would he when he'd get to have lucy pressed against him like glue. Juicy&Fluffy Lalu! Rated M for a reason SMUT & LOVE
1. Chapter 1

"Luce!" Laxus watched as the rambunctious blonde smiled at natsu, he felt his chest tighten. Why does he get to be looked at like that? Why can't she look at me like that? I know I hurt the guild at fantasia but I've been back and I've changed. At least I think so. He sighed letting his head bang against the table. He felt something hit his head. He growled turning to see evergreen with a triumphant smirk on her face as she fanned herself. "Laxus, dare I say that your staring at lucy." Laxus smirked. Two could play that game. "Oh! Isn't that elfman over there? Wait that's not right, his names lover-boy." Ever flushed a dark red. "I have no idea what your insinuating but there is nothing going on between me and elfman! He's a barbarian." At that moment elfman appeared behind evergreen slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Did you call me dear?" Ever's face flushed darker than erza's hair, her voice cracked embarrassed as she tried to reply. "N-no." She tried to hide behind her fan. Elfman smirked sending a wink to laxus, a small chuckle was all that was heard in response.

The blonde slayer turned back, his super hearing informing him that natsu had asked lucy to go on a mission and she declined, though the slayer had still opted on going and left the guild not moments before. He felt hope plant itself firmly in his chest. He wasn't denying it anymore, he liked lucy heartfilia, everyone's beloved celestial mage and nakama. Hell she was beautiful, smart, and talented with a whip *insert derp face* plus she was strong. Maybe I should ask her to go on a mission with me? But then again she just denied natsu, who's to say she wont deny me to. Laxus groaned balling his fists up. "I'm doing it!" Everyone turned to look at him confused, he then realized he had said that aloud and not mentally like he was planning. He cursed heavily under his breath. "Laxus? What are you planning to do?" Freed asked as he sat down next to laxus. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time." The greenette frowned knowing what he was talking about. "Are you sure laxus? Is now the right time? Do you think she'll agree?" "I'm not sure. But I have to try at least once." Laxus got up from the table taking long powerful strides to the bar where lucy sat, he stopped directly behind him, his hand lingered above her shoulder for a moment before he gripped her shoulder spinning her around to face him. Her eyes were wide. "L-laxus?" He smirked. _play it cool laxus don't screw up now. _He chided himself. "I was just wondering since you don't have anything going on maybe the two of us could go on a mission together." "Right now?" He nodded. "Ya now. So are you up to it blondie?" He gave her a challenging look hoping she would respond to it and she did. She rose from her seat with a gleam in her eyes. "Your on!" Laxus felt his head reel as her breast grazed his chest. _Clean thoughts, clean thoughts, clean thoughts damn it! _He looked away hiding the light blush that had made it's way across his cheeks. "Pick a mission then." Lucy nodded walking to the mission board, she didn't even look at the request only at the reward. She grabbed a flyer and took it to Mira and got it approved for her and laxus. "You think your gonna be able to handle this dragon boy?" Lucy teased waggling the paper in front of his face. "Well aren't you cocky today." Laxus said snatching the paper from her. He eyed her quizzically. "Never mind me being able to handle this, can you?" He asked unsure if she even knew what she grabbed. She winked at him. "Well I'll have you with me so everything will be fine. You wouldn't let anything happen to me, would you?" Laxus gulped as he stared down at her, her eyes were shining, big and caring. It was adorable, he felt his insides warm. "You know it blondie. I can't let anything happen to you while erza is still alive." Lucy giggled, it was true erza would kill him if anything happened to her.

"Well let's go then!" Lucy said smiling grabbing laxus's hand and pulling him with her to the train station.

Laxus's eyes widened when he saw the train. He dug his heels into the ground stopping lucy from pulling him any closer to the train. "We can't take the train." Lucy sighed, she stood on her tip toes reaching up she patted laxus's head. "It's okay mommy is right here." She teased laughing. "Geez dragon slayers have such weird weaknesses." She flounced on up to the ticket booth and bought both their tickets, she handed one to him, her hand lingered on his. "It's ok laxus, really. I won't make fun of you, I've helped natsu with his motion sickness many times, I can help you to if you want." She smiled and laxus found himself agreeing and before he knew it they were both seated in a booth in the back and the train had started moving. He felt bile rise in his throat, he gagged trying to keep it in as his face turned an unhealthy shade of green. Lucy patted her lap. "Come on, lay your head in my lap." Laxus forgot about his motion sickness for a moment at the thought of his head on lucy's lap, so close to- _ No! Bad laxus! _He mentally yelled at himself. He nodded making his way over to lucy as he laid down on the bench seat with his head in her lap, he sighed as he slowly felt the sick feeling leave him. He looked up at her realizing that was a bad idea because now he realized her breast were directly above is head, he turned away groaning. _Damn look what you do to me blondie._

Lucy could feel her heart beating erraticly in her chest, if she didn't know better she thought it might just burst. She looked down at the relaxed dragon slayer in her lap, she smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He shifted looking up at her and lucy practically melted under the gaze of those stormy blue eyes, she calmed as he turned away. She heaved a gentle sigh. She had used a lot of energy trying to drag the dragon slayer to the train station, he was heavy god damn it, and strong to! She remembered how mira had stared at her with her match making eyes, lucy could feel her cheeks burning. She shook her head clearing the thought. _Laxus dreyar could never like me, I'm just lucy. Lucy heartfilia, nothing special. Nothing great. _ She shifted around in her seat deciding to relax a little to before they got to what ever town they had to go to. She closed her eyes. _I wonder what the mission is? I really should have read the request not just the reward._ Lucy thought sighing as she fell into a blissful sleep.

Laxus groaned again, lucy had stopped running her fingers through his hair and he missed it. "Why'd you stop?" He croaked out, his throat was dry from a combination of stale air and not talking. When he didn't get a reply he turned his head, his eyes widened as he took in the sight; the top half of lucy's body laid on the bench seat while the rest of her body was under laxus as he used her for a pillow. He hadn't even realized she moved, he felt heat rush to his face. The perverted thoughts of what he could do with this opportunity flooded his mind and he tried hard to push those thoughts away. He laid his head back down on her lap. Then an idea struck him, if she was asleep and he was asleep then one of them were bound to move around at least a little, so if he just laid his head, just a little bit on lucy's stomach, and wrapped his arms around her waist, who'd say he did it on purpose? He smirked. Sometimes he just had to let himself indulge in simple pleasures and he did just that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on his head on her stomach. He sighed content. It just felt so right, but he knew something else that would feel just right as well; lucy laying on top of him. "So beautiful." He whispered before sleep over took him too.

"Last stop! Balsam village!" Lucy's eyes shot open, she immediately looked around. She almost screamed when she saw that laxus was asleep on her stomach with his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a strong blush creep it's way onto her cheeks as she sat up. Her hand tentatively reached out, she brushed her fingers through his hair. "L-laxus wake up." She stuttered. She tried again. "Laxus wake up." She sighed leaning down by his ear. "Laxus it's time to get off the train." Laxus stirred in his sleep, he swore he could hear lucy whispering in his ear, her warm breath gliding across his skin, and her telling him that it was time to get off the train. Wait what?! Oh yeah! Laxus had almost forgotten that he was in the lap of none other than lucy heartfilia his major crush and quite possibly the person he loves. He slowly opened his eyes to see big doe eyes staring back into his, he unconsciously smiled loving the look on her face. She was flushed making her skin a stunning shade of pink that he thought made her look even more beautiful. He sat up untangling himself from her not in the least embarrassed of his actions, she didn't seem like she minded to much.

"Let's go lucy." Laxus stretched as he stood up. Lucy nodded, she went to stand up but fell forward, laxus caught her in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked as concern flooded him. She nodded. "Yeah, my legs are just asleep still, I guess my body didn't wanna wake up yet." She giggled trying to hide the fact that she was majorly embarrassed to be held in laxus's arms again, even if it was in a different way. He smirked. "Maybe." He helped lucy stand and walk off the train. Lucy stretched once she was off of the train, the conductor had given them the stank eye since they were the last passengers on the train and they took so long to get off.

"Laxus?" The slayer looked over at her. "Yeah blondie?" Lucy felt herself twitch but she ignored the comment. "Can I see the request paper again?" Laxus pulled out the paper from his jacket and handed it to lucy. "You sure know how to pick em." Laxus couldn't help the laugh that spilled from his mouth. Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Why'd you let me pick this?"

**A/N: Be on the look out for the next chapter! this will either be a two or three-shot. I hope you guys like this so far. Please review and/or PM me if you have any requests for a fan fic you'd like me to write c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is when things start to get a little bit dirty, not a lot yet c; I hope you guys enjoy it. I should say If your under 18 don't read this but I'm not going to since I'm not even 18 xD Gosh I feel so perverted for writing this, not really. oh weeeeellll /.\**

"Why'd you let me pick this?" Lucy's face turned as red as a tomato. Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "I said you could pick a mission and I wasn't gonna deny you the fun of picking one out, but really blondie, if you wanted to get closer to me all you had to do was say so." He smirked as he went behind her and gripped her shoulders starting to push her towards the clients building. "L-laxus you know we can always back out, right? We don't have to do this." She said trying to get the dragon slayer to stop pushing her to their destination. "Oh come on blondie don't tell me you can't handle a little request like this." "B-but laxus let's just-" A woman with long curly green hair down to her knees and shining orange eyes jumped in front of the two interrupting lucy as they came up to a building, lucy tried to hide behind the request paper. "Hello hello welcome to the one and only Secret fantasies spa! Where All your fantasies come true. Hi I'm May Collens, welcome to my spa. I assume you two are from fairy tail." Laxus nodded. May smiled, she clapped her hands together piveting around on her heel, her knee length white dress flowed around her. "Follow me my lovelies."

"Lax-" Laxus covered lucy's mouth with his hand as they proceeded to follow may. "So I know I didn't tell you much about the job in the request besides the fact that you'd be modeling together. I'm just so thrilled I was able to get a pair, and your blondes at that. Anyways as I was saying, you see this is Secret Fantasies Spa, where ALL your fantasies come true no matter how sick and twisted they are or how perverted. All I need is to get a good at least fifteen shots of you guys together, hopefully more. Pretty please with all that sexiness on top." May said suddenly stopping clasping her hands together pleading to the two. Laxus smirked, he had dropped his hand from lucy's mouth adn just as he was about to agree lucy but in. "Only if you raise the by 15,000j cause thirty shots of me and laxus together isn't worth the original price you put on the flyer." May's jaw dropped. "You want 95,000j!" May practically yelled, lucy just crossed her arms over chest and gave a firm nod. "Fine, only because I think getting pictures of you two blonde bombshells together will finally give my business the boost it needs." Laxus clasped lucy's shoulder giving it a light sqeauze before dropping his hand back down to his side. Her heart fluttered.

Lucy was practically panicking on the inside. How was she suppose to handle taking fifteen or more pictures with laxus in their supposed fantasies. _Oh god what if his fantasies are some sick and perverted shit! _Lucy tried to calm herself taking deep breaths, she glanced over at laxus, he was discussing more details with may. _it's ok lucy, calm down. It'll be fine, think positive. Stop blushing! _Lucy mentally screamed at herself as provocative and down right dirty fantasies popped into her head, she slapped her cheeks. "Hey cosplayer ya ok?" Lucy looked up embarrassed. "Uh yeah." She couldn't find the will in herself to be mad at those beautiful stormy blue eyes at the moment.

May led the duo to a scanning/test room in the back of the building, it had violet walls with a black trimming designed to look like vines; a small monitor sat in the room with small lazy boy couch placed in front of it. "Please lucy if you would, sit down on the couch so I can hook you up to the test monitor." Lucy obeyed sitting down letting may move her arm so that it hovered over a dark purple magic circle. "Since neither of you will tell me what your fantasies are *Insert Intense glare at laxus and lucy* I'll have to find out this way. Please don't struggle, just let it flow naturally. The monitor is ran by my magic and it'll search the deepest parts of your mind to find out what you trully want and desire as your fantasy." Lucy nodded and may turned on the monitor. Lucy unconsciously squirmed in her seat, she could feel laxus's eyes boring into her back. Before she knew it their was a small ding signaling the testing was over. The machine was hooked up using may's magic so the results went straight to her, the client giggled quirking her eyebrow at lucy. "Oh my, hehe." Lucy blushed walking over to where laxus was standing as she waited for his turn to be over.

_Oh glob. I wonder what my fantasies really are, I've never really thought about it. If it searches the deepest parts of my mind does that mean it'll take in the fact that I like laxus? Or will it be something completely outrageous. Oh no._ Lucy remembered barrowing a book from erza, of all people, the book had been, erm- quite interesting and had stirred some thoughts or rather urges in her. _Please ignore those._ Lucy prayed mentally. She felt a tap on her shoulder, looking up all she saw was laxus's broad built chest, she felt her stomach flutter and her face heat up. "May said to follow her, were you even listening?" He teased as he flicked her forehead. She pouted. "Asshole." Lucy mumbled. "Heard that." "Crappy dragon slayer." She pouted again crossing her arms over her chest.

_She looks so adorable with her face flushed, she'd look even better if she was flushed underneath me, panting and moa- NO! Bad laxus. _He scolded himself, he sighed. _She's just so beautiful. If I could just hold her in my arms, feel her body pressed against mine, hear her sweet voice moan my name just ONE time I would never ask for anything else ever again. _He thought as his features took on a sullen look.

Lucy wached laxus intently as they followed May through out what to her seemed like a maze of rooms. Her eyes wandered down laxus's back trailing up and down, she felt her cheeks burn as an all to familiar sensation washed over her body, a tingling sensation settling in stomach. She pinched herself. _No no no no noooooo! This can't be happeneing this has to be a dream! I refuse to accept the fact that I'm going to be in most likely very compromising positions with the man I have a crush on. _She raked her fingers through her hair, she looked up at laxus._ Did a dark cloud of despair surround him or is it just my imagination? Laxus..._ Lucy flushed embarrassed, she couldn't believe she was thinking about him like that when he was directly in front of her and they were on a mission for kami's sake! She bumped into laxus's back not paying attetion as he came to stop. She squeaked as she fell backwards, she squinted her eyes closed bracing herself for the fall but felt nothing. A soft warm chuckle tickled her neck, she felt it now. His arms, his strong arms were wrapped around her waist holding on to her hips with a confident grip keeping her from falling. She blushed, a fuzzy warm feeling washing over her, she slowly opened her eyes looking up, stormy blue eyes met doe brown.

"Laxus." She said his name in a breathy whisper. Her heart beat was fast under skin, their faces mere centimeters apart. Lucy reached arms up and laced them around his neck. She could so many emotions swimming in his eyes, the most evident oone being lust; Her breath hitched. There was snap and the flash of the camera went off. Laxus's head turned glaring at May as she smiled at them like the cheschire cat holding her camera in her hands like a prize. He put lucy down, she awkwardly scooted away from him, her face felt as if it was permenantly stained red. "Now you two don't get all shy now." May warned as she opened a door they had stopped in front of. "Laxus follow me." She grabbed his arm pulling him into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as the sounds of laxus's complaint came from the room. "Woman what- No! Stop. hey! What's this? I ain't wearing this crap!" Laxus cried out. "Oh but lucy will be in almost the same thing don't worry, you won't wear most of this stuff, only this." The sound of laxus's anguished cries was the last thing heard before a cry for help. Lucy laughed as the man walked out of the room, his normal attire was gone adn from what lucy could see all he wore was a white robe. She blushed as he caught her checking him out.

"Lucy!"May called reappearing grabbing lucy's arm pulling her in, just before the door closed lucy heard laxus warn her. "Be careful may's a touchy one." He had a smirk on his face. Lucy giggled assuming he was over reacting. "Oh I bet she isn't that bad." She turned to look at may, she was digging through a pile of clothes she grabbed something lucy couldn't quite make out then suddenly may was standing next to her, she groped lucy's breast in her hands. "Yup this'll fit!" Lucy blushed, her eyes wide. "Put it on dear." Lucy turned around pulling the revealing top she was given on as fast as she could, her other shirt lay off to side in a pile with laxus's clothes. Lucy sqeauked as may grasped her butt. "Ok, now put this on hun." May handed lucy a pair of bottoms. Lucy blushed trying to ignore the admiring eyes that stared at her body as she changed into the bottoms, when she finished she turned around. "Is that all may?" The woman shook her head. "Of course not dear. Come here." Lucy walked to her with a skeptic look in her eyes. "Now I'll just do this and yes I'll do that too-" May reached behind her grabbing a can a hair spray and a pick comb. "Just spray a little here and make your hair look a little messy. There! Beautiful!" May smiled at lucy, she had given the blonde female the just got out of bed/ just fucked hair style. "Now darling go on out there to lover boy, I'm sure he's waiting to see you all dolled up like this for your pictures together." Lucy blushed sending a quick glare to may as she stepped outside to laxus.

Laxus felt his breath hitch as lucy stepped outside, the light hit her perfectly as she looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling with unrivaled beauty. He looked over her outfit, she wore a tight fitting black leather bikini top with matching black leather short shorts that were so short it showed off almost her entire ass, not that he minded in the least. But that was the problem, he didn't mind it, in fact he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it ALOT. He glared at may as she stepped outside standing next to lucy with a proud obnoxious smirk. "now let's go begin shall we." "Now laxus remove your robe so this dear here and you can get into position. He sighed. _Take it in great strides, great strides. _He peeled off his robe, he immediately felt lucy's eyes on his body as she stared at the spiked black collar around his neck, the short skin tight black boxer briefs that did nothing to conceal the package hidden underneath it, and the leather cuffs around his wrists. May walked up and clipped a black leash to the spiked collar. "There he's all ready now." May winked seductively at lucy.

Lucy flushed, she had never seen laxus so, so naked. She liked it, her body felt tingly as his eyes washed over her body. "W-what do we do now?" Lucy asked may. "Oh, right this way." May opened another door, this one led to hot spring room. "Laxus, Lucy please go sit in the water together." "But the clothes!" Lucy sqeauked. "It's ok, I already took care of that, they won't get damaged believe me." Lucy nodded as she looked at the water, laxus had already gotten in and was sitting on the right to her, she squirmed embarrassed as she stepped into the water up to her knees, she looked back at may. May had a mischevious grin on her face. "Ok, now laxus I want you to turn around and lean over the side of the hot spring on your elbows, turn your head back and look back at lucy lustfully. Good." She praised as he got the pose right. "Now lucy I want you to walk up directly behind him, ok now grab the leash and pull him slightly to you placing your left hand on his lower back while you hold the leash with the other hand, look at him like you want to tear him apart like he's the sexiest eye candy you've ever seen." Lucy blushed following the orders. The flash of the camera went off three times from different angles. "Good guys really good!" May encouraged. "Now lucy drop the leash. Ok, um laxus turn around and just sit in the water normally. Good, lucy will you straddle his lap." Lucy gulped feeling her heart rate quicken as she moved and sat on his lap. "Remove the collar please!" The collar wwas discarded and thrwn at may. May moved to the other side of the room where the water controls were, she tampered with them till steam was wafting in thick curles around the blondes bodies. "Great this looks amazing!" May yelled. "Lucy I want you to sit up a little, clasp his face imbetween your hands and place your forehead against his." Lucy did as told. "Now show some love and lust there! I want to see raging emotions!" Lucy giggled, she didn't even have to try, she looked into laxus's eyes and let her feelings overwhelm her.

The camera flashed a numerous amounts of times before may stopped. "Laxus grip lucy's hips now with a somewhat exhausted sexy look, lucy throw your head back like in ecstasy." They did as told, a small squeak left lucy as laxus gripped her hips for the second time today, but this time his hands were on her bare skin, she could feel herself heating up and cursed the shorts for being way to short. Her eyes rolled back, she could feel herself relaxing into his touch. Before she could stop herself his name was rolling off her tongue in a hushed breathy tone. "Laxus..." His breath hitched. _She really did not just do that? Oh kami. _Laxus struggled to keep his cool as lucy's perfect breast were presented in front of him, maybe if his hand just slipped down just a little no one would notice. The camera flashed. His hands creapt down, he gripped lucy's ass giving it a hard sqeauze. She couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her mouth. "Mmmhm lax...ssss..." Lucy moaned as she unconsciously pushed her hips down, he groaned throwing his head back with a flushed face.

"Beautiful" May muttered, a heavy blush covered her cheeks, blood dripped at a steady pace from her nose as she snapped the pictures, this had been what she wanted, she wanted to get the simple beauty of unrequainted lust. "Ok you two take a break for a moment I need to go over my pictures!" She yelled after taking the 30th picture, she fled from the room to go upload and print the pictures. _I can't believe I was able to get so many photos just from that, their born naturals at this. I'll have to hire those to again when I need another boost to my business. _May smirked pulling a tissue out of her pocket dabbing at her nose bleed,she turned around closing the door behind her, with a mischevious smirk she sealed the door shut with her magic. _I think they need a little alone time together, after all it's my job to help their fantasies come true. _May giggled as she left.

Laxus didn't let go of lucy, he could feel her questioning eyes piercing his flesh making him burn with want. He lifted his head up looking at her, her face was flushed redder than erza's hair, her mouth was slightly parted as she panted in little huffs. Laxus groaned. _She's way to sexy for her own good. _

"Damn blondie." He grunted out as he let his hands slide down and off of lucy's legs. A shiver ran through her body. Lucy looked away, she moved to get off his lap but was being held in place as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Laxus pulled her closer to him till his face was in the crook of her neck, his breath ghosted over her skin sending sparks through out her body. "Did I say you could get off my lap?"

**A/N: Okay guys, do you want a lemon(sex scene) between laxus and lucy or naa? The next chapter is the last chapter and I want you guys to be as happy with this story as you can be, so tell me alright! I can make it super fluffy or really dirty c; It all depends on what you guys want me to write. If you want it could be half and half really fluffy and really dirty, idk. I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**P.s, sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To think today is only the third day this story has been out and yet it's accomplished so much T^T Just so you know guys I listened to blood on the dance floor while I wrote the lemon, if you don't know who they are the band sings very sexual music, the songs I listened to were: I 3 hello kitty, Innocent high, revenge porn, scream for my icecream, and sluts get guts...There music is such great inspiration to write lemons teehee cx I swear I really do love their music though, mostly just cause all my friends don't like them and it annoys them when I start to sing their songs cx. anyway I hope you enjoy this, I was surprised with how this flowed from me, usually it takes me awhile to get the feel for a lemon but with this I wrote it so fluently I scared myself XD PLease enjoy, I'm adding in fluffy goodness too but that'll be at the end T^T I just realized this is the end of writing this story, I feel so sad now, oh well. **

**Special thanks to **

**Miss Jester61 **

**Ladycordelia17 **

**Raiza-chan **

**Shadowtolight **

**Your reviews made me laugh and smile so much xD thank you really but trully thank you everybody who took time to review this story it means so much to me! If I could I'd kiss you all and give you a giant cookie but sadly I know you guys would rather not be kissed by me but I know you'd take the cookie ya assholes lmfao jk I love you guys, thank you. Without my readers I'd be nothing :) And to think this wonderful story only happened because mromero18 requested I write another lalu c: I'm so happy! ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU MINNASAN!**

* * *

"L-laxus?" Lucy felt her face flush beet red, her arms shakily wrapped around him. "Your so beautiful, you don't understand what you do to me." Laxus nipped at her neck, Lucy's breath hitched as her eyes widened, she could feel him tighten his grip on her. Laxus stared at the small red love bite that had formed on lucy's neck he smiled. He let his arms slowly drop from her waist. She looked down at the slayer. "Laxus I-" Her voice was shaky and uncertain, he held up his has hands stopping her. "Don't say anything lucy. I get it, you don't like me. This is just a job to you." He looked down, his blonde hair falling lightly over his eyes, lucy's eyes softened, she started to speak her voice now strong and certain. "Laxus your right I don't like you, in fact if I said I liked you I would be lying. The truth is-" Laxus felt his heart shatter, he prepared himself for the worse, he clentched his fists. "I love you." He felt lucy's delicate hands cup his face making him look up at her. "Did you hear me, I love you laxus dreyar." Laxus' eyes lit up his arms shot up wrapping around her waist he pulled her as close to him as he could and crashed their lips together. He tangled his hands in her hair lightly pulling on it, she gasped and he took the opportunity slipping his tongue into her mouth, their tongues clashed together circling each other in a battle. Lucy felt her eyes close as she let her hands drift over laxus' body feeling up all his chiseled glory, she groaned feeling his toned abs. She turn her head effectively breaking the kiss as she panted taking in gulps of air.

"Luce I want you..." He groaned and to prove his point he grabbed her hips pulling her down to sit on his lap, lucy let out a whine as she felt his raging hard on rub against her barely concealed core. "Laaxx...ss..." Lucy moaned, her face flushing darker. "Do you want me to lucy? Do you want me to shove my giant cock into your tight wet pussy?" Laxus thrust his hips upward. Lucy felt a rush go straight down at the sound of his words, she nodded her head moaning his name again. "Yes laxus I want it, I want your thick cock deep inside me, make me scream and beg, fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week!" She screamed as they basically dry humped in the hot spring. Laxus groaned, his eyes raked over lucy's body, his hands moved up and behind the blonde mage in front of him, he removed the skimpy top she wore, her large breasts bouncing free in front of his face. Laxus licked his lips as he captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth sucking and licking at it greedily as he let his hands wander down, he ripped the shorts off her lith body and was delighted to know she had gone commando. He slipped a finger into her tight wet heat earning a gargled moan from laxus, he felt his cock twitch with want. He pumped his finger in and out of her going as deep as could till he felt her loosen, he added a second finger starting to scissor her tight core as he covered her breasts in love bites, flicking and pinching her nipples with his free hand, "Laaaxxxuuss..." Lucy moaned writhing around on his lap a total moaning mess. "Just fuck me already, I want to feel your cock thrust into me, take me laxus, make me yours, mark me with your cum, make me scream til I can't speak anymore, drive me crazy.." She whined as she felt his fingers leave her aching womanhood, juices flowed down her legs. Laxus smirked licking his fingers free of lucy's juices lucy groaned watching him, he moved his hands down, lifting his hips slightly he removed the boxer briefs sliding them off, his erect cock sprang free standing tall and proud trapped between the blondes stomaches.

Laxus lifted lucy, he rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy lips, she moaned trying to push down onto his hard cock but laxus stopped her. "Don't think I'll let you have it yet." Laxus smirked as he grabbed lucy's waist, he picked her up placing her back on the ground outside of the hot spring, he smirked at the flushed panting blonde as his face traveled downwards slowly licking and nipping at her skin till his face was directly in front of her pussy, he stuck his tongue out licking her clit, he nibbled on it sucking it into his mouth. Lucy moaned wontonly hooking her legs over laxus' shoulders, her hands tangled in his blonde hair. "M-more...give me more!" She moaned pushing her hips towards his face. "Laxus!" She let out a frustrated sigh when he moved away from her core. "What blondie? I thought you wanted me to ravish you." He smirked as he gripped her hips leaning over her the head of his cock teased her dripping pussy. "Say it lucy." He commanded in his deep husky voice, lucy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth nibbling on it, she moaned, her eyes rolled back and her head lolled to the side. "Shove your cock in me right now before I force you to!" Lucy growled out sexually frustrated waiting for him, laxus smirked. "I'd like to see you try babe." He thrust his cock into her waiting core making the blonde moan underneath him. His breath hitched as he went balls deep into the woman of his dreams. He thrust in and out of her at a frantic pace as she clawed at his shoulder and back leaving long red scratches down his back, he was deffinietly going to walk around shirtless for awhile to show off his marks when they got back. "LAXUS! RIGHT THERE...!" Lucy screamed panting his name over and over again, her legs now wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her hitting that special spot that made her twitch and squirm beneath him, the sound of his balls smacking her ass filled the room followed by the sound of wet squelching sounds as her pussy took a brutal beating from his monsterous cock, I mean seriously he was hung like a horse and he wasn't giving lucy and leanage, not that she minded as her wet heat swallowed all of his cock evertime he thrust into drawing a delicous moan from either one of the blondes.

"Kami lucy your so tight!" He groaned running his hands up and down her body, his eyes locked on hers as she looked up at him and then their mouths were latched togehter, their teech clanked together but neither cared as thier tongues met in the middle swirling around each other in a heated mess. Laxus hummed into her mouth as his thrusts started to become frantic and shallow, lucy could feel her end coming soon as the muscles tightend in her stomach, she broke away from the kiss panting, she dug her nails into laxus' shoulders again leaving a new set of crescent shaped marks. "L-laxus I'm g-gon-" "Me too." Laxus grunted before lucy could finish knowing what she was going to say. Lucy moaned loudly as she felt the knots in her stomach burst and pure pleasure enveloped her body. "Laaaxxussss..." She lazily moaned his name as he thrust his hips forward a few more times at a sharp angle and came into her moaning her name.

May had a giant towel in her hands holding it up to her nose, she had given up on plain tissues the moment she had started to watch the scene unfold before her on her viewing lacrima in her office, she had promised her brother she would make sure everything went as planned. "Kami nii-san wasn't kidding when he said laxus wanted to go at it with lucy like rabbits." She watched as the blondes started to move around getting cleaned up, she turned to call her brother on a lacrima. She waited for him to answer and moments later freed appeared smiling at may. "Hey nee-san how'd it go?" Freed asked his sister. May smiled showing freed the blood soaked towel. "Major nose bleeds bro, I can't believe I'm still alive. I should have died from blood loss already." May giggled. Freed nodded. "Well I'm glad we could help laxus and lucy while also helping your business sis, did you get the pictures you needed?" "Oh yes I did indeed, would you like a few copies nii-san?" Freed laughed. "Yes I actually would like to have a few copies for references." May nodded. "Alright I'll send some to you right away and with my contacts they should be there very soon. Also, good job making up this plan brother. I never thought it'd workk to be hinest though." Freed nodded, he never questioned his sister who her contacts were or how she handled things, that woman was crazy but she was his sister nonetheless and he loved her and she he, they believed in eachother. "Ok I need to go nii-san I'll talk to you later. Oh! You should call me when they get back to the guild! It'd be funny to see their places once they knew I'm your sister." Freed nodded and may hung up looking back at the monitor.

Laxus was standing not far from lucy, a towel hung off his hips, he handed lucy a towel watching as she wrapped it around her body. "T-thank you.." Her voice sounded hoarse from screaming and moaning so much. Laxus smiled, he couldn't believe it. He had actually had sex with the girl he liked...? No he was pretty sure he loved lucy. They didn't just have sex they made love. She was perfect and right now was a perfect example of that. Lucy was looking at him, her hair plastered to her face as a light sheen of sweat glistened on her body, her doe brown eyes were sparkling as she looked at laxus. His heart skipped a beat. "So beautiful." He muttered blushing. "L-laxus?" Lucy questioned looking up at him shyly from where she sat on the ground. "Hnnn..." "I wasn't lying. I really do love you." Her face was back to being redder than erza's hair. Laxus smiled as warmth filled him, spreading through out his body. He walked to lucy bending he scooped her up in his arms holding her bridal style. "I love you to babe." Laxus kissed her nose. "Your beautiful, strong, smart, sassy, and loyal. Your simply amazing." Lucy smiled wrapping her arms around laxus' neck. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, he could feel the love in it. When they parted they stared into each others eyes, a thousand words were exchanged between their eyes in that moment, until it was stopped as may entered the room holding two envelopes with the developed pictures, the rest of the copies she had sent to freed. "Hello you two." May smirked looking at the duo as they blushed looking away. "I believe you two have completed your mission, here's your pay and a copy of the photos I took for you to keep." May handed lucy the money and photos as laxus set her down on the ground. "Thank you may. I'm actually really happy I chose this mission now." Lucy smiled happily, may couldn't help but hug the celestial mage. "Have fun taming that dragon of yours." She whispered into lucy's ear as she pulled away a knowing smirk on her face. Lucy blushed bright red. "Ahahahahahaaaa, yeah I will." Lucy tried to play it off like she wasn't embarrassed even though her face gave her away.

Twenty minutes later May was smiling at the mages as she waved them goodbye as they left back to fairy tail. "Thanks you guys!" She called. Lucy turned around smiling waving goodbye as they stepped onto the train, they sat alone in a booth at the end of the train. Laxus sat down groaning as the train lurched forward making lucy giggle, she puling out a little bottle from her pocket, it had little green pills in it. She popped open the bottle adn gave a laxus a pill. "Take it, it'll help with your motion sickness, I got them from may." Laxus eyed the pill suspiciously before taking it from lucy and swallowing it, he felt the pill take effect immediately, he sighed content as the sick feeling vaanished. "How did she have those in the first place?" He asked looking over the blonde girl sitting next to him. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, I didn't bother to ask, I just accepted the gift." Laxus nodded his head, shifted in his seat and laid his head on lucy's lap. She looked down at him confused. "Did they not work?" He shook his smiling. "No they worked, I just like it in your lap." Lucy turned her head away as blush crept up her cheeks. Laxus' hand reached up cupping her cheek, his thumb brushed over her lips.

"I thought you hated me." Laxus whispered dropping his hand down to him. Lucy's eyes widened, she looked down at the man in her lap. "What would ever make you think that?" Her hands started to run through his hair massaging small circles into his scalp, he leaned into her touch. "Freed said he talked to you about me a few times, that your opinion of me was as somebody who hurt the guild and manipulated our nakama, all because I was stupid to pull that stunt at fantasia." "I'm guessing he didn't tell you I also said I had forgiven you and that I believed you were really a gentle man at heart, that all you needed was a little tender love and care." She leaved down placing a kiss on his forehead. Laxus blushed smiling. "You know lucy I've had my eyes on you since you first entered the guild, at first I never realized my feelings towards you, then at fantasia when I said you should become my woman, I shocked myself, even though I know you thought I was being an asshole deep inside me my heart had fluttered at the thought. Your so beautiful. I want to protect you, I want to be able to love you, you mean the world to me luce, Let me be the man to make you happy." Laxus sat up wrapping his arms around lucy, his face burind in her hair. Lucy blushed hugging the man back. "Laxus I-" Her voice cracked as her eyes started to water, tears started to run down her flushed cheeks, her grip tightened on him. "I wouldn't let anyone else but you get this close to me so why would I let any other man besides you make me happy like this." She pulled back placing her lips on his sealing it with a kiss. "I love you..." Lucy whispered laying her head on his chest as he now held her securely in his arms. "I love you to princess."

Laxus and lucy now stood in front of the guild their hands were locked together imbetween their bodies, they took a deep breath. "Are you ready to face erza's wrath?" Laxus chuckled. "Only as ready as you are to listen to bickslows perverted comments." They looked at each other, their eyes shining. They pushed open the guild doors ready to take on anything the guild could throw at them, they could handle it as long as they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: I just- I don't know what to say...Thank you minna for reading my story. It means so much. I guess if you have a request for a story of a pairing leave a review or PM me about it. I hope this has lived up to everyones expectations. If you think this story should be continued then say so. I'm not sure how I feel about ending this story, I loved writing this so much It makes me reluctant to stop here. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Until next time "fair winds" minna-san ^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well guys I decided to continue this story for awhile longer c: I just really love it so it couldn't be helped, teehee c: Enjoy the new chapter. I hope to add at least three more chapters to this, not counting this one.**

Recap:

Laxus and lucy now stood in front of the guild their hands were locked together imbetween their bodies, they took a deep breath. "Are you ready to face erza's wrath?" Laxus chuckled. "Only as ready as you are to listen to bickslows perverted comments." They looked at each other, their eyes shining. They pushed open the guild doors ready to take on anything the guild could throw at them, they could handle it as long as they had each other.

* * *

The guilds eyes were on the blondes as soon as the doors opened. "Hi guys we're back!" Lucy blinked her eyes as she realized she was now looking at the ceiling instead of her nakama. "Luce you meanie!" Natsu whined tightening his grip around her wasit. "Natsu calm down, I just wanted to mix things up that's all." Lucy soothed, she could hear lightning cracking and new laxus was getting annoyed with natsu hugging her like this. "N-natsu I think you should get off me now." He looked at lucy with wide eyes as she sat up with him still hugging tightly to her waist. "No." He refused stubbornly. Laxus growled grabbung natsu's arms and pried him off of lucy, replacing the pinkettes arms with his. "I would prefer if you didn't do that." Natsu's brow furrowed. "Why it's not like y-" Natsu sniffed the air, his eyes widened and he pinched his nose pointing an accusing finger at the two. "L-laxus! Lucy!" Natsu's face paled as the life drained out of him. "Gomen lucy, I couldn't save you." He cried dramatically. Lucy sweat dropped. "What is natsu talking about lucy? Do you need to be saved?" Erza appeared gripping her sword in her hands. Lucy smiled. "It's okay erza I'm fine, I have laxus to help me now." The blonde smiled up at the slayer, his grip tightened around her. Erza's eyes darted between the two, realization dawned on her. Before anyone could do anything erza had pulled lucy out of laxus' arms into hers and pointed her sword at his throat, the tip poking dangerously into his flesh. "If I EVER hear that lucy was hurt because of you you'll never see the sun ever again!" The red heads eyes were hard as steel, she dropped the sword from his throat and pointed it at his groin. "If you fail to protect her, I'll cut you wear the sun don't shine!" She growled out as she gripped the blonde closer to her chest. "Do you understand!" The slayer quickly nodded his head. "Good." Erza smiled putting her sword away. "If you ever need anything you know you can come to me right?" Erza said looking lucy in the eyes with sisterly love. "I know erza thank you." Lucy hugged her before she went over to laxus making sure he was okay.

"Mavis, that woman knows how to make anyone shit their pants." He sighed draping his arm over lucy's shoulder walking over to the rajinshuu table. Freed had a knowing smirk on his face. "Hello laxus-sama, miss lucy." "Hi freed!" Lucy smiled waving as laxus and her sat down. Her mind wandered to freeds green hair. "Ya know freed you remind me of the client laxus and I helped out recently." Freed couldn't help it, a small laugh slipped out. Laxus' eyebrows raised. "freed?" The greenette reigned in his laughing as he faced laxus. "Yes?" "You know may don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Freed paled and he started to laugh nervously. "what makes you think that?" He asked waving his arms in front of him denying it. "You can't lie to me." Freed sighed letting his head hit the table. "Damn, I was gonna try to get by unnoticed till she ca-" Freed's communication lacrima started to glow, he pulled it out setting it on the table in front of lucy and the rest of the rajinshuu, may appeared with a giant smile on her face. "Hey nii-chan! I miss you! You should have come with the blondies. Oh, did you get the pictures I sent you?" Freed turned paler. Laxus' eye twitched. "You have copies of the pictures freed?" A zap of lightning went right by freed. "Oh but you don't even know guys!" May turned facing the blondes. By now the whole guild was listening with their jaws dropped. May smiled evilly, lucy tried to hide in laxus' side. "I got pictures of you to doing the dirty." She giggled. Laxus froze.

_She did not just say that in front of the entire guild. Oh mavis save me. _The blondes thought at the same time as their faces flushed the darkest color of red. "Blue eyed blonde babies!" Mira stuttered as blood dripped from her nose, her eyes were shaped like hearts. "I'm gonna have more grand babies!" Makarov cheered grabbing a mug of beer and chugging it down. Half of the guilds men sighed defeated realizing they didn't have a chance witht he blonde celestial mage now, and vice versa for the woman who had their eyes on laxus. "MAAAAAY!" Lucy found herself screaming as the happy greenette smiled over the lacrima. "Yes lucy?" "Your so lucky I can't kick you right now!" The spa owner giggled. "Now don't be embarrassed about it. It was hot!" May blushed thinking back to it, a line of blood dripped from her nose. Lucy squeaked embarrassed and tried to hide back in laxus' side. "Nee-chan I think it's best you stopped." Freed said even though he to had a light blush covering his cheeks, he gotten the photos literally seconds before the blondes had gotten back and had peaked at them and damn! He wasn't sure if he was straight anymore, laxus had way to fine of a body. "Buuuuut freeeeeeeed!" May whined. "No." He cut off the lacrima ending it. He stared at laxus worried, the slayer still hadn't moved yet since he had frozen. "Laxus are you okay?" Lucy asked over coming her embarrassment, she nudged his shoulder, laxus' eyes slowly fluttered before his gaze as directed at his blonde lover. "What?" "Are you okay?" He nodded, a slight dazed look in his eyes.

"It was only a matter of time! You always watched lucy from a far with puppy eyes." Cana laughed hicupping as she slammed her barrel down. "PAY UP!" She shouted and mira and erza sighed as they walked over to cana and handed over a wad of jewels. "I thought for sure she would have ended up with natsu, he always sneaks into her bed with her." Mira sighed. "I thought for sure it woould have been loke." Erza groaned defeated. Cana laughed again. "I told you!" Everyone besided the trio sweat dropped. "They really did not just cash in a bet on our love lives did they?" "Oh yes they did." Laxus groaned dragging his hand across his face. Lucy giggled as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "At least they accept us." Laxus nodded but turned to freed. "I expect to have the pictures returned to either myself or lucy freed, do you understand?" The rune mage nodded sweat dropping as he handed over the pictures to laxus, he secretly kept the steamiest picture for himself though not letting either of the blondes know.

Lucy yawned leaning her head on laxus' shoulder. He looked down at her. "You tired?" She nodded sleepily, he smiled as he got up from th etable and picked her up bridal style. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm gonna toake lucy home so she can go to bed." The guild waved their good byes as laxus carried lucy home. The tired blonde snuggled in closer to laxus' chest, a content smile on her face. "Love you laxi." She whispered. "Love you too blondie now go to sleep." She just nodded to tired to think of anything else, the dark enveloped her and she fell into a blissful sleep.

Lucy woke up in her bed, she smiled reaching over expecting to feel the blonde slayer but frowned when noone was there. She had expected him to stay by her side, oh well. She sighed getting out of bed and walked to the kitchen, the smell of fried rice omelett hit her nose and she smiled. On the counter was a plate with a fried rice omelett and a note. Lucy smiled, it turned out laxus had slept in her bed next to her but was called to the guild by master early in the morning but he still made her breakfast knwing she would be hungry when she woke up. She ate the food with a smile on her face savoring every bite. Damn he know how to cook.

A/N: The next chapter will entail why master called laxus to his office so early in the morning, can you guess why? Also it will contain more teasing from the guild mates, cause you know their jelly of how cute the lalu is c; teehe! Please review. Sorry for the short chapter xc I was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

"Laxus." Makarov sat on his desk with his arms crossed over his chest as he pierced his grandson with a steely gaze. "Why'd ya call me old man?" Makarov hmphed. "I have rather important news, but if you'd rather not know then leave. Though I do believe Ivan is a concern of yours." Makarov turned around jumping off the desk. "Gramps wait! What about him? What happened with," Laxus growled, "Ivan?" Makarov stopped dead in his tracks turning to face the blonde, a wide shit eating grin split across his face. "He's reconciled for his sins, he's been given what seems like a millionth chance by the magic council, and of course, by us, his family as well." Laxus' eyes widened as his body went numb, he could feel the color draining from his face, he slowly looked at his grandfather. "D-does that mean that," He gulped "he's back to normal now? No more 'I'm going to destroy you and your guild! My guild is better than yours!' I mean I heard reaven tail disbanded but was it really just so he could come back home?" Makarov smiled giving a slight nod. Laxus couldn't believe it, he didn't know whether this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing, hopefully good. He'd like his father to be there when lucy and him got married. Wait marriage?! Laxus felt his heart stop at the thought. It didn't scare him, in fact it made him extremely happy. He'd do anything to get lucy to say yes if he proposed to her. He sighed with a small smile flashing across his face. He would get over the past with his old man and deal with it, he wanted to have a happy future with his family and he wanted his father in it just as much as he wanted lucy to be his forever.

"If your willing to give him another chance gramps then it wouldn't hurt for me to try to get along with him." Makarov smiled as pride swelled in his chest. "I'm proud of you laxus, you've come very far since fantasia. Your relationship with lucy is proof, I'll be expecting grandchildren in the near future." A smirk spread across his face as he sent a knowing look at laxus making the slayer unintentionally shudder. "Hey old man what's the big idea?! I thought for once you were gonna talk seriously but you just had to go and spout that nonsense!" Laxus huffed turning to leave the room. Makarov smiled. "Oh so you don't want to have kids? Or is it you just don't want to have kids with lucy?" The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, his body slowly turned around facing his grandfather. "Don't ever say that! I want nothing more than to marry lucy and have kids with her!" Laxus yelled as lightning cracked around him, his eyes widened and the crackling lightning died down as he realized what he yelled loud enough for the entire guild to hear, a deep ruby blush splashed across his face. "I-I ne-" He was cut off as the office's door burst open with mira and the members of team natsu minus lucy. "Blue eyed blonde babies!" Mira muttered as a faint blush danced across her cheeks, her hands were clasped together in front of her as she fantasized about being an auntie to the kids. "Laxus what was it I heard that you want to marry lucy snd have kids already?" Erza stepped forward, laxus stepped back. "You two just started your relationship." Erza sufficed. "Don't try move so fast! Lucy isn't that kind of girl, she likes to take things slow." Natsu spoke up. Laxus smirked averting his gaze from them muttering under his breath, "Oh but she likes it fast". Natsu blushed turning around. "I-I didn't need to know that!" He stuttered as he ran his hands through his hair pulling at the pink tresses. Gray looked at natsu confused. "What'd he say? I didn't hear him." Natsu looked at him pulling him close and whispering in his ear. Gray smirked as he gave a small chuckle. "Oh I figured that out a long time ago! It's so obvious, haven't you read her novel?" Gray shook his head laughing. Natsu's eyes widened. "She let you read her novel? Lucky! Everytime I tried to read it she kicked me in the face!" He pouted. Erza sighed crossing her arms over her chest shaking her head at her teammates.

"Mavis you two! Stop it! You both know why we're here so behave." She sent a quick threatening glare at them before looking at master makarov. "Master, I know you love lucy and that you wouldn't want anything to happen that would upset her, I suggest letting laxus and lucy go at their own pace. Stop pestering for grandchildren you cenile pervert." She tch'd making makarov laugh. "Erza my dear, I think you've been hanging around mirajane to much." The red head scowled. "I do not associate with that demon." Erza's eyes flickered over to mirajane's unconcious body by the door, she had fainted from over fangirling. "Whatever you say my child." Erza started to walk away. "We'll be going now, we just wanted you to stop pestering the two of them." Makarov nodded watching as erza bent down picking up mira princess style and walking out of the office with the two babbling idiots following her.

"Laxus all I ask is to keep her safe and happy, when you two are ready though I expect grandchildren." Laxus sighed. "Yeah yeah yeah I know gramps." The blonde turned with the wave of his hand exiting the office, he could see mira fully concious and awake waiting by the guild doors with a box in her hands labeled 'laxus' with a little blue rattle by his name, he could only assume she had baby stuff she wanted to give him even though he and lucy hadn't even discussed children, they hadn't discussed much about their relationship at all. He sighed raking his fingers through his hair. "Guess I have no choice." He muttered under his breath as he turned his body into lightning and zapped out of the guild stopping when he was infront of lucy's house. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the shower water running and the sound of lucy's sweet voice humming a song. He smiled as he walked up the steps to her house stepping inside into the living room. He looked around at the sparkling surfaces. "She must have cleaned." He smirked walking over to the bathroom door, he thought about knocking but decided against it just opening up the door and walking in.

Lucy hummed a catchy song she had heard when on her mission with laxus as she stepped into the shower, she sighed closing her eyes letting the hot water run over skin.

Laxus...

The slayer was all that had been on the beauties mind since they returned, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she thought back to may's spa. She squeaked as two strong familiar arms wrapped around waist pulling her into a chiselled chest, a small smile crept up her face as she leaned her head back looking up at laxus. "Hey blondie." Lucy teased turning around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck standing up on her tip toes placing a light kiss the to the corner of his mouth. "touche cosplayer." He kissed the top of her head." "So what did master want?" She asked untangling herself from his arms reaching behind laxus grabbing her bottle of vanilla body wash lathering it on her skin. Laxus sighed a light smile tugged at his lips as he grabbed the strawberry shampoo and started to wash lucy's hair. She sighed in content closing her eyes as the feeling of the warm water slid down her skin and laxus' fingers massaged her scalp. "My father is returning to the guild." Lucy's eyes snapped open her body turned facing him. "He is?!" She gripped his shoulders. Laxus nodded wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him resting his chin in her head, letting the water run down their bodies washing off the soap suds down drain. "Yes, he is. Though I can't determine whether I'm happy about it or not." Lucy looked up at him, her chocolate eyes full of wonder. "You miss him, don't you?" Laxus averted his gaze, his brow furrowing in deep thought. "Are you scared that he lied? That he's only coming back to mess with master and us? You don't have to keep things bottled up, I'm here for you. I love you. Talk to me." Lucy leaned up kissing the scar on his face. Laxus sighed glancing quickly at lucy before dragging his hand down his face, he reached over turning of the water. "Laxu-" Lucy was silenced as laxus' lips descended on hers giving her a quick kiss. He picked her up bridal style carfully carrying her out of the shower not bothering to grab a towel he shifted lucy in his arms opening the bathroom door and carried her to her room laying her down on the bed he leaned over her wet glistening body: Lucy's choclate brown eyes stared into his stormy blue eyes, a connection was made that neither could even start to comprehend.

"I love you so much lucy. I've watched you since you've joined fairy tail. I saw how close you were to natsu and it always made my blood boil. I always assumed you two were together, I'm glad you guys weren't. I'm ecstatic that I can be with you, your my dream girl. The only woman I could never get enough of no matter what." He placed searing kisses on her body starting from her navel and up, nipping and sucking on her pale skin.

"Nngh...Laxus," Lucy whined squirming underneith him. "Your so beautiful." His breath ghosted over her skin, his tongue darted out licking a clear line up the side of her neck to her ear. "Do you like this lucy? Does my touch excite you?" He asked kissing the shell of her ear sucking gently on the lobe; Lucy's hands clawed at his back as every touch from him sent a wave of electricity through her body, starting a fire that burned in her that only laxus could extinguish. She gasped as laxus' hand groped at her chest, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Lucy's eyes rolled back as she let out a breathy moan, Laxus smirked against her neck giving a purposely harder bite to her neck, leaving a bright red mark that was sure to stay for awhile.

Laxus could feel lucy's eyes on him as he stood up from the bed turning his back to her, taking a deep breath he glanced back at her; lucy's face was flushed, there was a light sheen to her skin, her hair was disheveled and her breath came in small pants. He smiled, he loved that woman no matter how she looked. He quickly went to the bathroom grabbing his discarded clothes and threw them on, getting dressed the faster than he ever had before, walking back to lucy's bedroom he found she was now sitting on her bed with her legs crossed in a big baggy navy blue t-shirt. She looked at him curiosly. He sighed. "I love you lucy, I'll be back to pick you up around 6, dress fancy." Lucy's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to talk but laxus cut her off. "It's a surprise." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left her apartment leaving the blonde to pout to herself.

Laxus sighed to himself walking down the street. _I hope I didn't upset her stopping suddenly like that._

He looked at his hands, they were slightly shaking; he clenched his fists gritting his teeth. "Just stop it laxus." He muttered to himself. _If you trully love lucy you'll do the right thing first._

Lucy frowned watching laxus leave, the door closed with a gentle click. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked herself as she got off the bed shaking the thought away, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body. Lucy walked over to her keys and grabbed virgo's calling the maiden out. "Hello hime." Virgo bowed. "Hey virgo, laxus said that at 6 he was gonna come back over and that I should be dressed fancy. Do you have any clothes that'll work?" Virgo smiled vanishing for an instant and returning with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "I have a few choices hime. Shall we get to work?" Lucy smiled at her spirit. "Thanks virgo your the best!" "Don't say that hime, you might make a certain feline upset." The blonde giggled. "Oh loke could handle being second best for awhile." She grabbed a dress from virgo's arms, it was a medium length pink dress that stopped at her knees, the chest was a deep v cut showing plenty cleavage. Lucy cringed handing it back to virgo. "I want to be fancy but not desperate looking." She grabbed another dress smiling at it she draped it over her shoulder. "Virgo do you have any accesories that'd go with this dress?" Virgo nodded. "Yes I do hime, good choice."

Laxus looked at the clock on his wall in his room, it read 5:45pm. He stood up straightening out his dress jacket, followed by patting off imaginary dust of his dark navy blue tux. He readjusted his tie and made sure his white shirt was tucked in right and not poking out anywhere from under the dress coat. He gave himself one last look over in the mirror before leaving his house. A nervous tremble had started in his hands, the closer he got to lucy's house the worse it got. His heart was pounding in his chest by the time he had reached her door, he took a deep breath easing his nerves; he reached down and patted his pocket.

You can do this laxus, it's the right thing. I already screwed up one of lucy's fairy tale endings, I shouldn't of had sex with her like that. I've watched her so much, I should've known better than to go and do that, even if she went along with it I know she didn't want it to happen like that. I'm going to make up for that. I couldn't make it happen thee way she wanted but I can atleast do this one correct. I hope. Please don't screw up.

Laxus slowly reached up knocking on her door. He stared down at his feet, a slight pink had crept up and spread across his face the more he thought about what he was going to do. The door opened without him realizing it.

"Laxus?"

He looked up, his eyes widened.

She looks so beautiful.

"Lucy..."

A/N: Hey guys so I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile in all honesty I've just been watching anime and reading manga XD I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this update. Well my school will be starting up again soon. yay! ._.) I'm gonna be a sophomore so my schedule will be a little bit more crazy since I'll have cahsee testing and I'm gonna start studying to get my G.E.D so I can just stop going to high school and start college classes. I want to start on my goal to becoming an author as soon as possible. Well please tell what you think of this chapter, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar. Feel free to criticize me. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Laxus' eyes were wide in awe. Lucy stood before him wearing a cream-colored dress that clung to the top half of her body and flared out with ruffles as soon as it reached the hips, open toed violet high heels adorned her feet and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun with her a few strands of hair framing her face in ringlets. She had a violet shawl draped over her shoulders drawing attention to her pale skin that was being moderately exposed with a slight v-cut on the chest of the dress, a white pearl necklace hung around her neck giving her a classy and elegant look. Laxus' eyes wandered to her lips, they were glossy from lip gloss and looked fuller than ever, it took all he had not to jump Lucy right then and there. He had bigger plans, he held out his arm as he smiled kindly at her.

"You look beautiful Lucy." He kissed her on the cheek as she wrapped her arm around his, a light blush adorned her cheeks.

"Thank you laxus, you look quite handsome yourself." Laxus couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Shall we?" He questioned turning them in the direction towards the restaurant he planned to take her to, and with a curt nod from the blonde maiden they started to walk to their destination.

He could feel his nerves getting stiffer and stiffer the more he thought about it. They had started walking down the street, Laxus could hear his heart beating in his ears, he was surprised Lucy couldn't hear it but then again she wasn't a dragon slayer. As they neared the restaurant his gaze drifted over to Lucy, she had been walking silently next to him, a perplexed look on her face, her eye brows drawn together no doubt in thought. He gently shook her shoulder, her big brown eyes glanced up to his.

"Yes?" Laxus leaned down ghosting his lips across hers.

"We're here." He motioned with his arm showing her the old brick wall restaurant, it had ivy growing up the sides of the building and a black rot iron gate in the front. Lucy couldn't help feel a little nostalgic, the building brought back memories of when she was younger and use to go to places to eat like this with her parents on occasions.

"It's beautiful." Laxus smirked as he opened the door to enter.

"Wait until you see inside." And with those words Lucy entered the building, she gasped taking in the fine dining, the sound of violins played gently in the background as if sweeping her off of her feet with the gentle melody. There were numerous amounts of tables set up with rich red table cloths, dark mahogany chairs an embroidered cushions. Lucy leaned over kissing Laxus on the cheek.

"Here comes the waiter." Laxus pointed out as a young male waiter walked over with a clip board in his arms, he smiled at the blonde couple.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar I presume?" Laxus chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"You flatter us, we're not married. Yet." Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at that one word. Yet. It had so many possible meanings behind it. Lucy couldn't help the giddy bubbly feeling that swelled in her as the waiter started to show them to their table passing other couples enjoying fancy looking food that had to have been prepared by the best chef possible.

Laxus smiled grabbing Lucy's hand in his, he gently pulled out her chair with the other hand and set her down like a gentleman, the waiter watched amused with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Would you two like any champagne?" He asked. Laxus looked at lucy and then back to the waiter giving a curt nod.

"Bring us your best bottle please." The waiter nodded.

"Right away Mr. Dreyar."

"Thank you," Laxus looked at the name tag displayed on his shirt. "Andre." Andre smiled before leaving to get the champagne.

"So Laxus," Lucy started placing her hands in the middle of the table, Laxus took them in his and held them tightly. "What made you want to do this?" Laxus' eyebrow raised.

"Do what?" He asked, Lucy smiled shaking her head.

"Your despicable Laxus Dreyar."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked smirking.

"Depends on how you take that." Laxus laughed heartedly.

"I love you lucy." She blushed averting her gaze from his.

"I love you too weirdo."

Andre returned carrying a dark green bottle in his arms and two champagne glasses, setting the gasses down on the table he held up the bottle for the two to see.

"I offer you two the best we have, a bottle of Grosset Polish Hill from Clare Valley." Lucy watched in a daze as the waiter poured the dark liquid into her cup, then into laxus'. Andre set the bottle down and looked between the two blondes.

"Now, do you two know what you'd like to order for food?" Laxus nodded.

"Yes we'll be getting the special on la mode." The waiter nodded.

"As you wish. I shall put your order in right away." He left leaving Laxus and Lucy alone, sipping at their wine.

Laxus watched the wine swirl around in his cup, he would occasionally peek up to catch a glimpse of lucy, he smiled. Now was a better time than ever. Laxus made a quick motion with his hands and in a matter of moments the violins were playing a song that he knew for a fact that lucy loved.

"Lucy," She looked up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his stormy blue.

"I know you didn't want things to happen the way they did. That you wanted a perfect fairy tale life, and I'm sorry I took that away from you the moment May left us alone in that room together. I Plan on making that up to you, I may not have been able to make one of your dreams come true but I can sure try to make all your other ones come true. That is, if you'll let me." Lucy could feel her eyes watering as Laxus got up out of his chair and knelt down on one knee in front of her presenting a beautiful 24 karat chocolate diamond ring.

"I may not be the best, but I will try my hardest to make you the happiest woman alive. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Lucy's hands flew to her mouth, she felt her eyes tear up. She nodded her head in a fast repetitive motion, the tears that had swelled up fell down her cheeks as she flung herself at laxus wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes! I love you so much laxus!" Lucy cried into the crook of his neck, she pulled back so he could slide the ring onto her finger. She looked at it in awe as she felt that the day couldn't get any better.

"Lucy I promise you won't regret it." Laxus pulled her flush against his body kissing her feverishly on the lips and pulled back with a pop. Lucy had a deep blush on her cheeks and a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

One of Lucy's dream goals down, three more to go.

A/N: ok guys here's a short chapter. I'll try to update again, so please be watching for the next update cause it really will be soon this time. Like I'll post it today or early tomorrow. I Promise! So please please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Criticism is welcome, mainly constructive criticism though please. Thanks for reading guys. Also I may be posting a new nalu oneshot in the near future.


End file.
